


Glatt/Ghostbur: Ghosoulmates

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Schlatt, Docking, Fluff, Frotting, Hybrids, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Soulmates, eventual angst, schlatt is a goat hybrid, top ghostbur, with later angst if I continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt hummed as he reminisced about his only other friend in the afterlife. The only other ghost that would regularly visit him. He would be more than content to stay down here with that piece of work for eternity. However that plan had been interrupted somehow. His friend with benefits had abruptly stopped visiting him. And he took getting him back into his own hands.Based on quackity’s lore stream
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Glatt/Ghostbur: Ghosoulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I use schlatt instead of glatt because I could not take the smut seriously whilst calling him glatt lol. But just to be clear I am referring to the ghost version. This detail is important for future chapters.  
> Also this one is kinda funny because it starts out with smut in the first chapter and the later ones won’t have quite so much but it kinda fits schlatt’s horny ass character so it makes sense. I will sprinkle in some smut throughout when I can tho to make it worth posting anonymously.

Being a ghost had been frustrating to say the least. It had its perks like never needing to eat, never feeling tired, and never feeling much at all. But those perks had their downfalls. Whilst his favourite hobby, drinking, was still possible (due to the state in which he passed he took that ability with him into the afterlife). He still missed his second favourite hobby, getting off. I mean, who wouldn’t miss that? The worst part was he could still get hard but his sensitivity was dulled to the point where touching himself was futile. The result of this side effect had a metaphorical grey cloud hanging over his head. He had almost gotten used to the eternal chastity. That was when he had his first visitor.

He looked up as he heard faint footsteps at the door and his jaw dropped as he saw the most gorgeous specimen he ever had. The tall Brit in the doorway wore a yellow jumper and a dark red beanie. And his brown fluffy hair covered nearly half of his face. “Hello old friend!” The boy chirped up.  
“Heeeeyyy... I recognise you! You’re the poetic little bastard that blew up my country!”  
“Yea that was me. No hard feelings right?” The ghost replied cringing slightly in anticipation  
“Nawwww! No I got over that a while ago. The past is in the past... although there is something you’ve got feeling hard~” schlatt flirted as he stood up to meet ghostbur at the foot of the stairs.  
“Oh?” Ghostbur replied, encouragingly. “Well... a big burly hybrid like yourself could certainly have that effect on me as well”  
“You poetic little bastard” schlatt said in defeat.  
“You’re the one who somehow smoothly changed the topic from war crimes to your hard on”  
“Touché”  
Neither of them had any idea how this was gonna work in their numb ghost like states, but in the heat of the moment ghostbur pushed schlatt down on to a bench and straddled him as their lips smashed together. That’s when they both discovered something strange as their clothed genitals brushed against each other’s. Schlatt moaned in surprise and also out of deprivation. He hadn’t felt this feeling in ages. They both looked at each other in shock. “How...”  
“You have that too huh?” Ghostbur asked  
“The numbness... yea”  
Wilbur grinded down again experimentally. They both groaned in unison. And that was when they both broke. Any patience or shame had been thrown out the window as their hands were thrown up and down each other, and their clothes thrown across the room.

So that was the moment when they discovered it. The hidden secret. That ghosts could only get off with one and other. More specifically only soulmate ghosts, but they didn’t know that yet.

They separated for a moment to strip their pants and boxers off. Now they were both completely naked. Whilst this sight was glorious, the separation left them both aching for more. So the Brit wasted no time hopping back into the others lap. “Have you ever heard of docking?” He spoke again for the first time since they started going at it. I would say it broke the silence, but the room had been filled with pants and moans until this point.  
“What like boats?” Schlatt questioned  
“No” ghostbur said chuckling. “It’s also a term for the sexual act, in which two males...” he shifted his legs and slid himself up schlatt’s lap as he spoke “put their cocks together like this” schlatt’s breath hitched when he felt the warm contact as ghostbur pressed their cocks flat against each other. “And then... I think you know what happens next” he said as he brought his hand up to his face. He sloppily licked his hand, coating it in saliva before bringing it down between the two of them. As this scene rolled out all schlatt could do was stare. “holy shit-” that was what slipped out of his lips before they where smashed against the others once again.

Now normally such a boring foreplay would not satisfy the ram hybrid. He liked action and fast paced friction. Or to put it more simply he liked destroying ass. But something about this specific encounter woke something up inside of him. Maybe it was becoming a ghost that helped him appreciate the slower pace more, or maybe it was the flawless performance of the slim pale brunette on his lap, rocking his hips as he slid his long thin fingers up and down the two shafts.

The two cocks were a similar size, the paler of the two being slightly longer and thinner, and the darker being shorter and girthier. The pink tips that had been coated in a layer of precum and spit glimmered in the small stream of light that shone through the entrance above them. The two men moaned in unison, making music as the deep rumbling groans of the hybrid mixed with the soft light moans of the Brit. As the ram reached closer to his climax he started thrusting too. He placed one hand on the others hip and put the other between the two, adding his dry hand to the other side of the wet sandwiched dicks. At this point he was flat on his back, having completely lost the support from his arms. The Brit was getting closer too, his movements becoming less rhythmic and more desperate. Schlatt was the first to cum, arching his back intensely and spraying his seed over himself with a gutteral yell of euphoria. The other followed soon after silently shuddering as he added to the sticky mess on schlatt’s stomach. They fell apart from each other, ghostbur sliding his ass down onto the cold stone floor and leaning back on his hands. They both sat there for a while, catching their breaths.

Schlatt finally sat up catching a glimpse of ghostburs flushed sweaty face, making him smile briefly, before looking down to see the pool of jizz he was sitting in. “Holy shit... we’ve both been saving up for a while huh? You could feed a whole family of bison with this!” They both burst out laughing at the ridiculous comparison.

From that point onwards ghostbur was a regular, visiting almost daily. And everyday the two would have their unwinding session. But ghostbur was more than just a means of sexual pleasure. The time the two spent together wasn’t completely comprised of desperately rutting into each other like curious horny teenagers. They did other things too believe it or not. The two couldn’t do much together on the surface, since schlatt burns up in the sun and ghostbur melts in the rain. So ghostbur would bring gifts and activities down from the overworld. When schlatt saw ghostbur’s smile it made his cold dead heart flutter back to life. Come to think of it that was probably why he hated Wilbur when they were alive. That damn smile (and that sweet little ass). But back then it filled him with self hatred due to his internalised homophobia. Now he was a ghost his mind was a lot clearer and he’d come to accept himself. And now that he had gotten a taste of ghostburs sweetness, he was addicted. He fed off of the joy of his soulmate. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how the tyrannical messed up leader of Manberg was finally softened. Cheesy I know, but meeting your soulmate does wonderful things to you. Even if you don’t find them before you die.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas on how to continue this (the summary gives some hints) but if I don’t it’s still a pretty pog oneshot.


End file.
